HIKARI
by i'M-a-ReBeL
Summary: *YAKARI* Kari gets hit by a car and dies. She's then reborn as Kari Kamiya, and has a crush on Yamato Ishida. But, her 'past' catches up to her... ^^ Plz R + R! ^^


**My first Yakari ppl! :D No flames please, just cuz u hate the coupling :P Anyways, the fic is AU, and stick with me when I don't get straight to the point :D Er, this might be confusing but you'll get it if you read it all! :D Plz R + R u nice ppl :)**

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**~*Prologue*~**

"Check out _that_ guy" Pipi Nami said in awe to me, "Is he a catch or what?" 

I looked at the guy my best friend had pointed out. 

"Mega babe" I commented, "Definitely a catch" 

Us two stood there for a while just staring at the guy. Embarrassing, I know. But you should _see_ him! He had short brown hair, and dark brown eyes. His face got a 10/10. Count that for his body as well. He was only wearing shorts, and so his upper body was exposed. The guy was- really built. He goes into the category of Tall, Dark, and Handsome. Not really my type, I prefer blondes, but _still_. Oh, by the way, we were at the beach, so there were plenty of guys with their tops off if you happened to think it was weird for the newly named 'TDH' guy to be without a shirt. 

"How old do you think he is?" Pipi asked, still staring with a glazed look at TDH guy. 

"Looks like he's in college... I'd say 21" I replied, "Too bad. He's too old for us" 

"Puh-_lease_. We're 15!" 

"Yes Pipi. _Only_ 15" I smirked. 

"You take the fun out of everything, Kari" Pipi whined. 

"She does, doesn't she?" 

I rolled my eyes and turned around to face my other best friend, Roshi Fujiyama. And a bunch of my other girl friends. 

"Ooh! Who's hot guy at 12 o'clock!" One of the girls, Kira, squealed. 

I turned around to view TDH guy again. 

"Some guy Pipi is growing a gigantic crush on, currently" I answered. 

"And I can see why!" Another girl, Randi, added. 

"_Such_ a man" Pipi sighed. 

"Um, yeah" Roshi raised an eyebrow, "You girls can just look at me if you wanted to see a _real_ man" 

We all laughed good naturedly at him. Yes, Roshi is a guy, if you didn't catch on. 

"Hey, look at that chick" Roshi pointed to us, "Now that's something to look at" 

"One, Roshi, she looks like she's pregnant. And Two, unfortunately, we don't swing that way" I said sweetly, as everyone erupted into laughter. 

"Oi" Roshi said, choosing to ignore my comment, "She seems to be heading to that other guy" 

"TDH guy" I quipped. 

"Cool, we got him a name!" Pipi exclaimed as Roshi rolled his eyes. 

"And that chick can be named Ultra Hot Gal" Roshi said, "UHG" 

"That's lame" Kira stated. 

"And TDH isn't?" Roshi stuck out his tongue. 

"That girl is gorgeous though, even if she is pregnant" I said. 

"Yeah" The other girls agreed. 

"They must be boyfriend and girlfriend" Pipi sniffed, "Oh, why can't I be that pretty and get TDH guy!?" 

"Whatever" Roshi stated, "UHG looks panicked" 

"She does too" Pipi recovered. 

"Why are we watching them? Are our lives so sad?" I asked. 

"No. It's just at school there's a lack of good-looking chicks" Roshi replied, eyes on 'UHG'. 

I rolled my eyes and turned around, bored. That's when I spotted a toddler. 

"Hey, look at that kid" I said, and everyone turned around to look. 

"Oh! Isn't he just the cutest thing you've ever seen!" Kira gushed. 

"And here I thought TDH guy was" Roshi retorted, getting a whack. 

"Where are his parents?" Pipi asked. 

"How should I know? That's why I said look at him. We should take him to a Life Guard to report" 

"Yeah" Roshi said, and walked towards the little guy sitting on a patch of grass next to a tree, and picked the kid up. 

He walked back to us with the kid in a bundle in his arms. 

"He looks three" Pipi said, "And he's so adorable!" 

The kid wasn't even crying that he was surrounded by strangers. He just looked at us with wide eyes. Omg, he looked so innocent and adorable! 

"He's going to grow up into a Heartbreaker someday" I mused. Aloud. 

The rest of the guys looked at me, and I blushed lightly. 

"Well..." Kira said, staring at the little blonde haired blue eyed creature, "Now that you've mentioned. Yup, definitely" 

The other girls nodded their heads in agreement. Roshi just shook his head in amazement. 

"The kid's like three, and you guys already know he's going to grow up into a popular jerk?" 

"We didn't say jerk" I said. 

"Heartbreaker. Jerk. Same thing" Roshi said, "Like Ishida" 

"Masahiro Ishida is not a jerk!" Pipi exclaimed, defending her and practically every other girl at our school's crush, and resident hunk. 

"Right" Roshi stated, and began to walk forward to, I guess, a life guard that was stationed over there. 

We all followed him, and as we passed TDH guy and UHG, they stopped shouting at each other and looked at us... Or more like, looked at the kid in Roshi's arms. 

UHG went up to us in a hurry and grabbed the little tyke from Roshi, and started hugging the baby. TDH guy followed and patted the kid on the head before looking at us. 

"Uh, we were just going to report him to the Life Guards" Roshi said uncertainly. 

TDH guy smiled at us, and said, "We're his parents, so I guess, thanks for finding him. My wife nearly had a heart attack" 

TDH guy was married? And he had a kid. He looked 21! Well, ok, 21 is old enough to have a kid. 

"Thanks so much for finding my little Yamato" UHG said, as she finished suffocating her child, "I've been searching for him for the last hour!" 

"That's ok" Roshi said uneasily. 

He was never one to be smooth around new people. 

"Listen, is there anything I can help you with? Since, you did find Yamato" TDH guy said. 

"Hey, it's ok, I just found the little guy" Roshi said. 

I gave him a look, and he shrugged. 

"Well, if you ever need anything, just call, and I'd be glad to do you a favour" TDH guy said, "I'm sorry I don't have a pen and paper on me, but you can find my number under Masaharu Ishida" 

We all widened our eyes. 

TDH guy looked at us imploringly. 

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to be related to a Masahiro Ishida, would you?"Roshi asked. 

"Uh, yep. He's my little bro" 

"Oh... Ok" 

"Why?" 

"We go to the same school" Roshi said. 

"Oh well, you can ask him for my number then, if you want" 'Masaharu' grinned, "Now that we've found Yamato, we're heading home. Remember, call me anytime!" 

We all watched as the married couple headed towards the car park. 

"I just _knew_ the kid was going to be a jerk like his uncle" Roshi said, shaking his head, "I should've stabbed the kid or something" 

"Mean" I said, "So are you going to ring the guy up and ask him for a favour?" 

"Yeah, like, if he can help you get into the teaching business?" Pipi teased. 

Roshi blushed scarlet. 

"You want to be a teacher when you get out of high school?" Kira burst out laughing, as well as the rest. 

"Hey, it's not a bad job" I said, defending my best friend, then grinned, "When he becomes one he's going to take revenge on all the A crowd guys!" 

As Pipi and the other girls erupted into laughter, Roshi glared at me. I shrugged at him, grinning, and started to cross the street. Hey, I was meant to be on my way home ages ago as well. Too bad I wasn't watching the road when I crossed, I was too busy smirking at Roshi. The only warning I had was Roshi's face turning into horror, and his mouth starting moving but I couldn't hear him. It was all so sudden as well, a moment later I found myself falling into darkness. Complete, and utter, darkness. 

**~~~ HIKARI ~~~**

****

*****14 Years Later*****

****

****"Taichi! Where are my shoes!?" Hikari Yagami yelled at her older brother as she was getting ready for her first day of High School. 

"Under your bed, maybe" Tai replied, eating a piece of toast at the kitchen counter. 

Kari scrambled to her room, and looked under her bed. Sure enough, she found her shoes. Grumbling, she walked into the kitchen. 

"What's wrong? High School Blues?" Tai teased. 

"Maybe" Kari replied, eating her own toast down quickly. 

"Aww. You'll do fine" Tai reassured, "Just keep clear of seniors and juniors... and sophomores as well" 

"Oh great, 75% of the population" Kari said dryly. 

Tai smirked at her, and then there was a car horn. Tai got out of his seat and grabbed his bag, 

"Matt's here. Wanna ride?" 

"Uh... sure, if he'll let" Kari replied. 

"Of course he will" Tai said, rushing to the door, "Now get out here!" 

Kari sighed, and grabbed her bag as well, and headed out the door. She saw Tai in the front seat of Matt's red sports car, and Matt himself in the driver's seat. 

"C'mon, hop in back" Matt said to her. 

Kari blushed lightly and got in as told. 

"So, you nervous of your first day?" Matt asked, as he drove. 

"Very, I mean, I don't think I can handle the pressure of being a senior" Tai replied in a pathetic voice, grinning. 

Matt punched him lightly in the arm, "I was asking Kari, idiot" 

"Kindof" Kari replied. 

"She'll get over it when she meets 'hot' guys she can drool over" Tai remarked. 

"Oh? I think she already has, right Kari?" Matt winked at her in the review mirror. 

Kari blushed and Tai turned up the volume of the music. The rest of the ride consisted of that. 

~*~ 

"Sataru Kaiba?" 

"Here" 

Kari excluded the sound of her homeroom teacher, Mr Fujiyama, as her best friend, Takaishi Takeru, spoke to her in the next seat. 

"What do you have first period?" 

"Uh" Kari replied, taking out her time table, "P.E" 

"Damn. Why couldn't I have that?" T.K whined, "Instead I've got Science" 

"Oh, poor you" Kari giggled. 

"Takaishi Takeru?" 

"Here" T.K replied as he heard his name, then turned back to Kari. 

"In celebration of finishing our first day of High School this afternoon, wanna go down to the Dairy Shack with me?" 

_Was that a date?_ Kari thought, but shook it off, telling herself it was only her best friend asking her to go somewhere with him, as in a friendly interaction. 

"Sure" She replied. 

"Cool" T.K smiled. 

"Yagami Hikari?" 

"Here" Kari called, and felt nervous when Mr Fujiyama's gaze landed on her longer than expected. Had she been caught talking? 

But then he turned back and finished the roll. Kari sighed in relief, she didn't want to get in trouble on her first day. 

When the bell rang, everyone scampered for the door. 

"Hikari?" 

Kari stopped as she heard her name. 

"Yes, Mr Fujiyama?" She asked. 

He beckoned for her. 

"As you know, or maybe if you don't, I am your year's Year Advisor, therefore I see all your report cards" Mr Fujiyama started, "And I must say, I am very impressed with your Reports in Junior High. Excellent work, and I hope you achieve the same status of work in High School as well" 

"Thanks" Kari sputtered, looking nervous again. 

"Hikari's a nice name" Mr Fujiyama said suddenly, smiling at her. 

"Um, thanks" Kari said, very nervous now. 

"Right. So, you may go to your first period now, sorry to hold you up" Mr Fujiyama said, getting up and ushering her out the door. 

As she left, Roshi Fujiyama turned back into the room and sighed, breathing one word, "Kari..." 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**Hehe ^^ R + R? Pwease? :) It'll end up as a Yakari sooner or later ^^**


End file.
